


Crushes

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Summer Days [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Crush talk, Late night picnics, M/M, park jihoon mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: In which Hyungseob sneaked into Woojin's room and they talked about crushes and other stuff





	Crushes

Woojin laid in bed, covered by his blanket.

 

Quietly playing games on his phone, so his mother wouldn’t hear him.

 

And then he heard a single knock. He quickly hid his phone underneath his pillow, and then pretended to sleep.

 

Another knock after that.

 

Woojin finally realized that the knocking came from the balcony rather his door.

 

“Woojin open up! It’s cold out here” Woojin recognized that voice and quickly opened the door.

 

“Hyungseob what are you doing here?”  he whispered.

 

Hyungseob held out his basket “Late night picnic”.

 

“Seriously?” Woojin grinned.

 

“Yep”

 

“Nice”

 

They laid on the floor and started eating.

 

“By the way-“ Hyungseob said, swallowing mid-sentence.  “- what happened between you and that guy”

 

“What guy?”

 

“You know! That one uhm what was his name again?... it was uh… Jihoon! Yes it was Jihoon”

 

Woojin turned red. “Nothing happened. We’re just friends”

 

“But you like him, don’t you?” Hyungseob grinned.

 

Woojin turned a shade darker that Hyungseob slightly worried he would explode.

 

“What about you? Who do you like?” Woojin asked, successfully changing the subject.

 

Hyungseob blinked at the question, his face turning blank for a second before smiling again.

 

“No one but you” Hyungseob said jokingly.

 

“Lies” Woojin said. Hyungseob was the most handsome boy in town, who would resist him?

 

“Besides you don’t even know anybody in this town” Hyungseob pouted. “You need to make more friends”

 

“Jihoon’s a friend”

 

“Lovers don’t count as friends”

 

“He’s not my-“ Woojin let out a sigh, his friend would never let that go would he?

 

“I mean you’re a friend”

 

Hyungseob’s face turned blank, he lowered his head.

 

“Yeah but what if I just disappear?”

 

“What do you me-“

 

“What if one day, suddenly I don’t exist anymore? What if I just go away?? What if you won’t remember me anymore? You’ll be lonely then. And what if-“

 

Woojin pulled him into a hug. “Is that what your rain clouds telling you?”

 

Hyungseob laughed, burying himself deeper in his chest.

 

­Woojin pat his back, rubbing circles. “You won’t disappear, I promise. I will never forget you, you’re my best friend remember?”

 

Hyungseob nodded.

 

“And lastly if you suddenly go away, I’m going to find you no matter where you go. And if I die on my way, I’m gonna haunt your ass”

 

Hyungseob laughed feeling a bit better. “But what if I die first?”

 

“Then I’ll haunt your ghost”

 

Hyungseob laughed again, then enveloped Woojin into a big hug. “Thank you” he murmured.

 

They sat there for a while, with each other’s comfort in silence.

 

“So, when are you confessing to Jihoon?” Hyungseob grinned.

 

Woojin pushed him away and Hyungseob laughed. “You really…”

 

“Well… I’m gonna get going now, it’s getting late” Woojin helped Hyungseob clean the stuff away.

 

Hyungseob jumped off the balcony. “See you tomorrow Woojin!” he waved at him.

 

Woojin went back to his room and sighed.

 

_‘Hyungseob forgot his handkerchief again’_

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @Mhei5739


End file.
